El Arco Lucenda
by ReoRos
Summary: Primera historia mía acá en FF. Acá intentaré hacer una caracterización de Lucenda Loud, una hija Loudcest creada por JaviSuzumiya. Lucenda lleva un año de haber descubierto sus poderes, los cuales si bien controla, no los domina. A pesar de sus avances, presiente que la fuente de su magia proviene de un profano sacramento que su madre realizó cuando ella nació. ¿Sabrá la verdad?


Relato 00-04: La Iglesia, Dimensión 319  
Dentro del galpón, solo el crepitar de los cirios, el respirar de los feligreses, los susurros de la mujer en el altar y la ocasional vuelta de página disrrumpían aquella eucaristía. Cada momento que ella miraba a sus parroquianos, solo la luz de las velas vislumbraba en la oscuridad el recogimiento de estos, mirando al piso y exhalando en práctico silencio.  
—"...la llaga que emana agua promete el mañana. Este momento nos pertenece sin restricciones, mas que la cual nos impide odiarnos. Nuestros deseos nos piden cumplirlos hoy, sin caer en el resentimiento. Satán es... la..." ¿Satán es la Cumbia? Lucenda... agradezco tu entusiasmo, pero para la próxima, has tus notas fuera del libro de mantras, por favor... Prosigo...  
Pero un ligero murmullo cercano a la puerta quebraba la solemne quietud. Los feligreses de esa fila amenazaban con distraer aquella cadena de mantras, que tenía como propósito recordarle a la humanidad de sus contradicciones y aceptarlas.  
Lucy descubrió un ojo, mirando hacia donde peligraban extenderse los cuchicheos. Al mirarla, aquellos parroquianos volvieron al silencio. Cuando pudo cerciorar la firmeza de esta nueva paz, volvió a sus oraciones. Apenas reanudó la lectura, notó más garabatos, palabras tachadas e impertinentes anotaciones, las que paulatinamente iban enervando más a la joven mujer. Inhalando profusamente, apresuró los últimos rezos, apenas entendiéndolos tras la maraña de tinta roja, lo cual confundió a sus correligionarios, quienes solo mantenían el silencio por miedo a ver aquel gélido ojo azul.  
—Bueno, hermanos y hermanas, dándonos la paz y algo más, nos despedimos y espero volver a verlos el próximo lunes. Quien quiera venir a charlar ahora...  
—¡Oh, yo te necesito inmediatamente, Luce!  
—Oh. Hola, Pam.  
Una persona andrógina se acercó mecánica y rápidamente a la sacerdotisa, quien estaba dispuesta a partir inmediatamente al hogar. Tenía el cabello largo, vestía falda, zapatillas, calzas y una guayabera.  
—Estuvo muy lindo tu sermón. ¿Cómo pude no conocer esta filosofía? ¡Dios me hizo sentir mal! ¡Satán me hace sentir bien! ¡Aguante el pulento!  
Las palabras de la persona no parecían honestas para Lucy. Tampoco sentía que estaba mintiendo. El brillo en los ojos de Pam no parecía el de un trance por drogas -las que ella toleraba dentro del galpón, pero siempre y cuando que mantuviesen la compostura en la homilía-, así como tampoco sus palabras parecían arrastradas por la influencia de estas. No... Sus ojos parecían estar más encendidos...  
La realización llegó con el incesante parloteo de Pam, quien parecía no percatarse del escrutinio aplicado por la sacerdotisa. No estaba en lo absoluto consciente; normalmente se llevaba un mechón de pelo cuando conversaba con ella. Ahora solo parecía concentrarse solo en hablar. Miró hacia el ático del galpón. Presentía su presencia.  
—¡Lucenda! Basta de tus juegos. No te pasé el libro de la bisabuela Harriet para hacerme jugarretas. Baja inmediatamente, jovencita.  
Una sombra se erguía en el descubierto ático sobre el altar. En un instante, esta se movió hacia el vacío sobre la escalinata de la plataforma, levitando en su lugar una muchacha de vestido negro con cuello blanco, cabello negro con un prendedor calavérico lila, calcetas blancas largas y zapatos grises. Alrededor de ella brillaba un halo lila, emanando este de sus ojos. Su postura indicaba seguridad y claro manejo de sus poderes, sosteniendo un librito con una estrella de David. Pam seguía hablando, sin importunarse siquiera en mirar al espectáculo que ofrecía la muchacha.  
Empero, al comenzar su descenso, el flujo de maná se detuvo, cayendo de cara sobre el piso. Afortunadamente, este estaba cubierto en heno y solo se ensució su vestido. Pam finalmente parecía consciente, palpándose su cuerpo y cerciorándose que estaba en su dimensión.  
—¡Diantres, Lucy! Te juro que llegué acá, escuché tus mantras y de pronto, ¡zas! Despierto acá, con la garganta deshecha y parándome acá. Creo que mi cerebro se apagó un segundo...  
—No pasa nada, Pam. Vuelve a tu casa y repite las oraciones del capítulo VI. Esas te protegerán de todo aquello que haya intentado tomar tu alma...  
—...aunque no sea aquel el caso.  
Una gélida mano se posó sobre su desnudo hombro. Lucenda miró a su madre, quien por poco no descubrió su ojo, transmitiéndole escalofríos.  
—Ten una linda semana, Pam. Te esperamos para el próximo lunes.  
—¡Gracias, queridas! ¡Se me cuidan! ¡Besitos!  
Alejándose hacia el atardecer, madre e hija despidieron juntas a los feligreses. Algunos se dirigían a Lucy, otros acariciaban el pelo de Lucenda, demostrando ella incomodidad ante tal muestra de afecto.  
Ya las farolas de la calle iluminaban completamente el solar sobre el que se erguía aquel galpón cuando Lucy y Lucenda terminaron de ordenar el templo. Habían hecho sus tareas sin dirigirse la palabra. Ocasionalmente, Lucy utilizó algunos hechizos para la limpieza, mirando con severidad a su hija. Sin embargo, en otros momentos que ellas no se veían, Lucenda practicaba sus propios conjuros.  
Caminando al auto, Lucenda rompió el hielo:  
—Mamá...  
—¿Vas a disculparte? Acepto tus disculpas.  
—No. De hecho, quería preguntarte algo.  
La muchacha asía la manilla de la puerta del asiento para el copiloto del pequeño automóvil. La mujer había abierto su lado y se aprestaba a entrar. Las palabras de la chica detuvieron su ingreso al vehículo.  
—Ah, ya. ¿Qué es?  
Nada en su voz o lenguaje corporal denotaba alteración ni interés alguno.  
—¿Cómo puedo hacer dos hechizos a la vez?  
La respuesta de Lucy no se hizo esperar.  
—Cuando seas capaz de aguantar la misa negra, podrás empezar a entrenar conjuraciones simultáneas. Antes no.  
Entró al auto, cerró su puerta, se colocó su cinturón de seguridad y encendió el motor. Lucenda aún no había podido abrir su lado del vehículo. Golpeó a la ventanilla.  
—Mamá, déjame subir. ¿Me vas a dejar aquí?  
Lucy apagó el motor. Luego la miró y le dijo:  
—Abre la cerradura con un hechizo. De hacerlo, nos iremos.  
Suspirando, la muchacha intentó desganadamente un encantamiento. El cual arrancó la puerta del copiloto. Aún levitando, ella entró al auto, se puso su cinturón y la colocó nuevamente en su lugar. No pasaron diez segundos antes que esta se desplomase al suelo.  
Agarrando el volante, Lucy volteó a mirar a su hija. Los vidrios del auto empezaron a escarcharse desde dentro.  
—La cerradura... Sal. Del. Auto. Repara. La. Puerta. Desbloquea. La. Cerradura. O no. Nos. Iremos. ¿Entendiste?  
—¡Agh, está bien!  
Quítose el cinturón, salió del auto, levitó la puerta, reparó el cristal retrovisor y la ventana y juntó los goznes con sus bisagras, las que fueron reparadas casi inmediatamente. Luego, Lucy cerró la puerta con seguro y esperó a que la muchacha lograse su cometido.  
—Te falta paciencia, Lucenda.

El reloj marcaba medianoche cuando llegaron a la casa. Lucy entró tras su hija después de ser ligeramente empujada por ella. La muchacha parecía ansiosa; logró reparar la puerta al 100% en una hora y luego consiguió abrir la cerradura al séptimo intento. Pero habían sufrido una pana del tonto; se quedaron sin gasolina a dos kilómetros de su casa.  
Pero por fin estaban en su hogar.  
—¿Puedo aprender ahora a conjurar dos hechizos a la vez, mamá?  
Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.  
—Cuando logres aguantar una misa negra. No lo olvides.  
Su boca se había trastocado en un severo rictus. La muchacha fue a su cuarto, pisando fuertemente el piso de madera y botando con sus poderes cuadros y vasijas. Ya rotas en el piso, Lucy las iba reparando.  
Habiendo dado Lucenda un portazo al entrar a su cuarto, Lucy soltó un suspiro y caminó hacia el gabinete, donde la sacerdotisa guardaba su alcohol. Se sirvió un vasito de ginebra, caminó con ambas manos ocupadas -una con el corto y la otra con la botella- hacia su sillón favorito, se sentó y de un solo trago despachó la bebida.  
Apenas sosteniendo su teléfono, marcó un número que respondió con una voz sumamente familiar para ella.  
—¿AlóLinky...?  
—¿Lucy? ¿Qué tal todo allá? ¿Cómo han estado?  
—Esss... Lucenda...  
—Lucy... ¿qué pasó ahora? ¿Aprendió otro poder de la nada?  
—Nooo. Noesssesssso... Es... essu... essunaarrogante... Creeque... quepueddeaprendeeer... tooodoen... unaño...  
—Bueno, ha hecho progresos importantes en poco tiempo. Creo que...  
—...nnnoootienepacienciaaaLinkyyy... habrá... habráobtenidosssus... poderesssantesssqueyo...  
—Lucy, nuestra hija tiene potencial. Debe seguir ejercitándolo. ¿Estás bebiendo?  
—Sssolounpocodegin... ¡Burp!  
Las voces fueron reemplazadas casi eternamente por el segundero del reloj... sino fuera porque esa posteridad del silencio entre los hermanos duró cinco golpes. El reflujo del alcohol asentándose en su garganta, el mascullar de su interlocutor y los párpados pesados amenazaban con terminar su día en mala forma.  
—Lucy... tu hija te necesita para crecer. Sabes bien lo difícil que fue para ti no dejar de ser confianzuda con tu magia. Y tenías catorce...  
—¡Linky! Si quieres... joder...me con este... tema... ¡Ven tú! Essstu hija también...  
—¡Sabes que no puedo decírselo! Puedo pasar tiempo con ella, pero si voy a tu casa por mucho tiempo seguido, sospechará... Y si se nos escapa algo frente a ella, sabrá la horrible verdad...  
—Me importa... un rábano... ahora... Lincoln, noestoy... conganasssde... discutiiir... Buenasssnochesss...  
—Buenas noches. Iré el sábado a la casa para verlas a ustedes. Hasta entonces.  
La luz del teléfono se apagó tras cortarse la llamada, dejando a Lucy nuevamente sola con su botella. Las palabras de su hermano las quería calando dentro de su consciencia, pero cada vez que pensaba en la magia se recordaba a ella misma con dos años más que Lucenda, intentando guiarse sola con su libro de hechizos, tratando a sus hermanas mayores de muggles y siendo soberbia con sus compañeros del club de sepultureros. Escalofríos de vergüenza ajena recorrían su espalda, animando los deseos de servirse otro trago.  
Sin embargo, también pensaba en lo que había sufrido; sus amigos se fueron alejando de ella en un principio, quedó más sola dentro de su casa y si no hubiera sido por Lincoln, habría sido quemada en la hoguera...  
Suspirando resueltamente, recordó lo que le debía a su hermano y se levantó tan prolijamente como pudo... aunque fue muy rápida y terminó por perder el equilibrio, cayendo al piso de cara. La alfombra suavizó su descenso, aunque no evitó el derramamiento del inocente alcohol.  
—Mierda. Tendré que lavarla mañana.  
Se levantó con grandes dificultades, caminó hacia el pasillo arrastrando los pies y se tambaleó por los muros, ya que era más fácil ir así hacia el cuarto de su hija que manteniendo la posición erguida.  
Cuando llegó a la puerta, llamó golpeando suavemente con los nudillos la madera.  
—Lárgate.  
—Luce... realmente quiero... necesito hablar...  
—¿Estás ebria?  
Lucy notó en aquel momento que aún sostenía la botella de ginebra.  
—...un poco... Solo... solo quiero que...  
—Mamá, si quieres hablar conmigo, hazlo sobria, ¿ya? Alguien ebrio siempre hará las cosas que nunca ha querido realizar...  
—Como concebirte, por ejemplo...  
—Escuché eso. ¿Quieres hablar sobre mi nacimiento, madre? Porque en verdad es de lo único que me gustaría hablar en estos momentos. Si no, háblame cuando estés sobria, ¿ya?  
Lucenda esperaba la respuesta de su madre, sentada en su cama y acariciando a su conejo mascota. El rímel corrido por sus mejillas se había secado y el animal sobre su regazo respiraba calmo, contrastando radicalmente con el resto del cuarto; libros lanzados fuera de sus estantes, lapiceras y cuadernos deshechos, tinta en las paredes, papeles en el piso, las cobijas de la cama desarregladas, las almohadas deshechas... Quizás lo único que sobrevivió al berrinche fue la lámpara que iluminaba su habitación. Y la caja en donde su mascota dormía.  
De pronto, el conejo despabiló y saltó de sus muslos hacia la puerta. Lucenda, en vez de seguirlo, se recostó sobre el colchón desnudo, escuchando los saltitos que su mascota hacía. De pronto, un suspiro.  
—Buenas noches, Luce. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.  
Luego, los tumbos y el arrastrar de los zapatos de su madre resonaron hasta apagarse con un ligero cierre de la puerta de su cuarto.  
Suspirando cada vez más paulatinamente, Lucenda solo dejaba pasar los pensamientos atribulados que llenaban su cabeza, convencida que las únicas personas a las que podía recurrir eran su madre y su tío... lo cual le hizo desear aún más la visita de este último. Al día siguiente tendría clases y no querría despertar en medio de un desastre.  
Después de varios intentos, solo pudo volver a poner sus cobijas y sus libros en los lugares que les correspondía, improvisando así una almohada con sus brazos. Estaba agotada.  
Mañana me dolerá mucho el cuerpo, pensó antes de quedarse dormida.  
Fin Relato 00-04.


End file.
